Eligiendo a Juli
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: Después de los sucesos de Beacon, y de todas las consecuencias que eso trajo consigo, Sebastián tan solo encuentra consuelo en la bebida pero mientras esto sucede el viejo detective intenta encontrar el porque Kidman le ayudó aquel día.


**Soy bastante consciente de que este fandom no es muy visitado en general por el público y que seguramente si no soy el segundo seré el tercer escritor en escribir en español dentro de este ámbito. Pero nada de eso mi importa por lo que no me impedirá publicar esta historia. Soy un gran fan de los survival-horror y The Evil Within fue un juego que me encantó respecto a temática, historia y jugabilidad; realmente no veía algo de este nivel desde Resident Evil 4.**

 **Dentro de nada va a salir el segundo juego de The Evil Within y lo que me gustaría hacer es intentar rellenar un espacio de la historia que quedó incompleto en la primera entrega y ese es Sebastián y Juli. Sinceramente no veo a estos dos siendo pareja, de momento, pero si es cierto que está confirmado que la relación de ambos crecerá dentro del nuevo juego y quiero aprovechar estos meses de los que dispongo antes del lanzamiento para realizar este proyecto que había estado posponiendo durante tanto tiempo.**

 **Posiblemente suba de aquí a poco tiempo un nuevo fic, pero ya se verá. Sin nada más que decir, disfrútenlo.**

…

Sebastián Castellanos, quien en su día fue uno de los más grandes y mejores detectives de Krimson City, se encontraba en la barra de un bar intentando buscar aquello que lo mantenía con vida en el fondo del vaso de whisky que un camarero le acababa de servir. Estaba claro que no estaba en su peor momento. Cuesta creer que un hombre tan recto y con una voluntad tan firme se haya dejado destrozar por la vida de esa manera en tan solo tres años.

Borracho, cansado y jodido. ¿Y por qué? Todo era porque aquella ciudad a la que él había jurado proteger y servir desde que era un simple ayudante no veía de una puta vez lo que la estaba desangrando desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, pero Sebastián sí lo veía. Después de todo él había visto lo imposible, incluso más que eso durante el tiempo que estuvo metido dentro de la cabeza de Ruvik.

Ruvik… Recordar ese nombre hacía que al viejo detective le hirviera la sangre, no importaba que antes él fuera Rubén Victoriano, o lo que le paso a su hermana Laura, lo de sus padres… Nada de eso testificaba lo que les había hecho pasar a él y a los suyos.

Aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez Beacon fue justo. Quizá ese era el castigo que se merecía Sebastián, a lo mejor se merecía pasar un poco de tiempo en el infierno para compensar todo lo que había hecho-

La pérdida de Joseph no fue fácil de aceptar, sobre todo por el hecho de no saber si realmente había muerto. Cuando encontraron los cadáveres de Connelly y Jiménez en Beacon se creyó que la explicación más razonable había sido una especie de motín de los pacientes del hospital que había acabado en una masacre que acabó con las vidas de tanto policías, guardias, médicos y pacientes. Joseph fue dado por desaparecido, como uno de los tantos desaparecidos de Krimson City, la investigación se abandonó de una forma tan poco trabajada que pareciese que era un montaje. Por supuesto, Sebastián no dudó en tratar de explicar todo por lo que había pasado en Beacon.

Bastó una única explicación del detective para que fuéramos transportados a la primera escena que se os presentó. No se dudó en retirarle la placa y el arma a Sebastián justificándolo con estrés post-traumático, el desastre del hospital terminó siendo designado como "La matanza del Beacon Memorial "

Sin embargo, aparte de todo esto había un detalle que Sebastián so podía dejar de lado y que le llevaba trayendo de cabeza desde hacía ya esos tres años. Kidman. Sí, Juli Kidman, si es que ese fue alguna vez su nombre real. Sebastián era lo suficiente listo como para entender que nunca hubo ninguna policía novata pero, ¿quién era ella? ¿Una informante del gobierno? ¿Una agente secreta? ¿Una espía para una corporación anónima? Las posibilidades eran tantas que al hombre se le escapaban de las manos. Ella le había disparado tanto a él como a Joseph, pero le había dejado vivir. Cuando llegó el momento hubiera bastado con avisar de que el detective estaba vivo y despierto para que le dejaran en una de esas bañeras haciéndole compañía a Connelly y Jiménez. Pero no lo hizo… ¿Por qué?

 _CUATRO O CINCO AÑOS ANTES_

 _Un novato al que entrenar. Esas eran las órdenes que el capitán le había dado a Sebastián y Joseph. Krimson se estaba volviendo cada vez más peligrosa y lo que el jefe pensaba que funcionaría es un poco de savia nueva._

 _Hasta cierto punto era comprensible. Cientos de desaparecidos, asesinatos sin resolver, desmembramientos a ciudadanos inocentes… Estaba claro, esta ya no era la Krimson que Sebastián alguna vez conoció, pero había una importante diferencia entre aumentar las patrullas y encomendar una persona sin experiencia a dos detectives más que cualificados. Por ahora, el detective se limitaría a obedecer al capitán, especialmente porque ya se estaba volviendo a ganar su confianza después de la última conversación que ambos tuvieron y en la que él le alzó la voz a su jefe._

 _Lo bueno era que en esta ocasión él podía elegir al novato, y realmente había muy buenas opciones: Un psicólogo, un forense, una experta en caza… ¡Joder, si hasta tenían a un ex-marine! La mayoría de ellos estaban más que cualificados para el puesto para había una quinta candidata que prácticamente no había presentado currículum ya que carecía de cualquier tipo de experiencia en cualquier campo pero extrañamente venía con una carta de recomendación._

 _El protocolo le obligaba a Sebastián a hacerle una entrevista de prueba a la novata, para que al menos se diga que tuvo una oportunidad. Era sencillo, un poco de charla y ya, si no le gustaba lo que decía siempre podía elegir al marine y listo._

 _El detective entró a su despacho en donde encontró a una chica de pelo castaño y corto con unos ojos morados y vestida con la típica camisa de la policía acompañada de unos vaqueros. A primera vista Sebastián pudo deducir que le sacaba más de una década a aquella chica. El agente se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y ambos quedaron frente a frente._

 _-Así que… Kidman. Julie. Veintiséis años. Sin parientes conocidos. Cero experiencia dentro del campo de aún así con una carta de recomendación. ¿Me he equivocado en algo?-Preguntó Sebastián con su típica soltura al tiempo que sacaba su petaca para echar un trago._

 _-Eh… Bueno, en realidad mi nombre es "Juli" con i latina.-Corrigió la joven a su mayor._

 _-De acuerdo, señorita Kidman le haré tan solo una pregunta y una vez que hayas respondido la entrevista habrá acabado. ¿Te parece bien?-El detective esperó el asentir de la castaña para luego soltar su pregunta.-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?_

 _Un silencio incómodo inundó la sala y la chica respondió con gestos extraños que afirmaban que no había entendido la pregunta._

 _-Perdóneme, detective Castellanos pero…_

 _-Te lo pondré de otra manera, te miro a la cara, y tienes unos ojos que no te pegan con esa cara de niña buena. Yo tuve que estar durante cinco años siendo policía de servicio, eso me costó mucho esfuerzo para llegar a ser detective.-Sentenció Sebastián._

 _-Detective… ¿A dónde quiere llegar?-Preguntó la chica tratando de sonar más dura de cómo se había presentado el principio._

 _-Adonde quiero llegar es al punto en el que me dices qué pretendes. Podría mandarte a freír espárragos y tal vez en cinco años nos volvemos a ver contigo llevando una placa. En cinco años podrías ser todo lo que tú quieras pero no agente de policía. Las chicas de tu edad no suelen esperar tanto tiempo, te lo digo yo que fui joven. Veo tu recomendación y tu historial y… Si quisieras podrías ser astronauta o dirigir una multinacional o qué coño… ser la presidenta. ¿Qué es lo pretendes al presentarte aquí y decir que quieres ser policía?_

 _La joven se pasó la mano por la cara y trató de centrarse para responderle a ese hombre o por lo menos darle lo que quería unir._

 _-Detective, lo que acaba de decir… Es pura mierda. Al menos en lo último. Sí es cierto, a primera vista no valgo para ser ni siquiera agente de campo. Usted dice que me mandaría a patrullar pero hay quien me mandaría a hacer de secretaria o convertirme en un ratón de biblioteca para rellenar informes. Pero se equivoca en una cosa, yo no podría ser nada más. La carta que usted tiene en la mano es una oportunidad que he tenido. Una. He hecho lo que he podido con lo que se me ha dado al igual que usted. Puede soltarme lo que quiera pero yo vivo la realidad y no quiero que un detective viejo y…borracho me dé lecciones de moral a mí. Yo hago lo que puedo y si no, no lo hago._

 _Joseph iba a matarle cuando le diera la noticia pero Sebastián tenía que admitirlo, esta chica sí que los tenía bien puestos._

Ahora. Ahora era cuando Sebastián lo comprendía. Ella no dudó en decirle a él ese día que estaba mintiendo pero ella tampoco fue honesta con él. Juli no solo hacía lo que podía, ella también hacía lo que consideraba correcto.


End file.
